Remember me
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: ONESHOT They were like a puzzel. Two puzzel pieces fit together so tightly that nothing could break them apart. Except, their worst fears happened. They fell apart. WARNING: CHARACTER SUICIDE


_**Remember me**_

_(She was all you had wanted wasn't she-)_

She laughed in your face when you first asked her out.

_(Why did you do it?)_

She lied to you over and over again repeatedly.

_(Was she really worth all of this?)_

She told you over and over again that you need to move one.

_(Did you know she was trying to save you?)_

She cried herself to sleep because of things.

_(Would she ever tell you?)_

She didn't want you to be like her.

_(-why wasn't it ever enough for you?)_

"Stop! Slow down! Your going to fall!"

A giggle was heard before a scream erupted right after. He winced as he ran over to the young girl with rosette hair that he called beautiful. She was everything a little seven year old like he had ever wanted.

_(Why wasn't it ever enough?)_

He lifted up her head only to have her pull him down along side her. They both stared up at the starry sky as clouds started to form ever so slowly. He thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Until he looked at her.

_(Why couldn't she be your everything?)_

He loved looking at her almost as much as she loved sweets. He would never admit that though! No, it was way too girl for the likes of him! Even at the age of seven, he would never say anything girly and immature to her. No, he had to be the grownup in the friendship. She would always be the little immature brat. Always.

_(Why did you let it change the way you felt?)_

It was almost too perfect. Watching her descend her stairs. She was wearing that beautiful white gown that she had bought a while back. He looked down at himself and thought that he looked underdressed but decided not to care. Tonight it was all about you two. Just the two of you. Nobody else. Just you two.

_(Would it ever be like that again?)_

The dance turned into a night of all times. A night of a lifetime. A night… of remembrance. You two would remember this night for the rest of your lives. Nobody could take it away. The only thing that was taken that night, was they're very first, first kiss. For the both of them.

_(Wasn't she worth it?)_

Senior year came and went in a flash. It was almost uncanny at how short it was compared to all of the others. College was fast approaching and both of them were getting nervous. They weren't going to the same college's. They weren't even going to be near each other. Both about three hours away. It was sad about how the goodbye was. They both made love to each other the night before he was going to leave. He was her first. She was his first.

_(Wasn't that worth the effort?)_

Years have passed by and a few years back he ended up moving back to the same town and the same house. They were twenty minutes away by walking. They were both single. Until she showed up. The slutty ass whore who had taken her place in his heart.

_(Couldn't you see?)_

It tore her up inside every night. She had to bear it though. For his sake. She would smile, laugh, hope, dream, but then return home and cry herself to sleep, realizing that there was no hope. No hope at all. Empty. It was all empty. She wanted to call her a slutty ass piece of shit but she knew that she could never do that. The girl was nice in a sort of demented way. She was lucky though. She had the man of her dreams. She knew it to. That's why everyday when they went to work, she would secretly tear her up inside about how she wasn't good enough.

_(But, wasn't she?)_

She would always smile through the pain. She would never show it. Even to her best friends. She would bear through it and never let anyone inside ever again. She put up her walls only for them to stay up. She never went out because when ever she did, they always seemed to be there or around. It was killing her slowly deep inside.

_(Wasn't she enough for you to have your selfish needs pleased?)_

Until one night she just couldn't take it anymore. Seeing him with her, she would never be whole…sane…ever again. Never. Others tried cheering her up by having her date others but they all ended in disaster. She couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere she looked, he was there with her. Clouding her memories. Plaguing her thoughts. Destroying her dreams. She would never love again.

_(You see what you did?)_

The next morning they found her body laying against the wall. Wrists were cut and blood smeared all over her hands. On the wall was a message. For one individual. Only one would feel the pain and regret that he had given her for all of these years.

_(Can you feel that?)_

The message was in his mind. Where ever he turned, the image of her lying against the wall, message sprawled on the wall in blood. Her blood. It was eating him alive.

_(Do you feel regret for her committing suicide just to please you and your girlfriends needs?)_

He could still smell her smell. It was always there. Swirling around him like a demon in the shadows. He could still hear her laugh. Her sigh. Her cry. He remembered her fears. Her dreams. Reality struck him and told him that those dreams would never be made into reality. She would never have a chance at them. Never.

_(Your gonna be my first love Uchiha Sasuke! I will love you forever!)_

It was all a lie.

_(Hn)_

A broken little cherry blossom.

_(Don't you love me…?)_

Melting away from the world.

_(I have somebody else now.)_

She would never be whole again.

_(W-what?)_

He would always have the searing pain burn a whole in his memory.

_(I found somebody better. This is kiddy love Sakura. You don't love me and I don't love you.)_

She was crushed at that.

_(B-but-)_

He would always bear the scars.

_(Leave! Now!)_

She left in a hurry.

He never wanted her to but yet he did. His heart said stay but his brain said go. It was all his fault.

But, hadn't she wanted him to leave her? Wasn't that what she had said earlier? But then again, she could have just wanted to see if he would be like others. Or be her prince. And stay.

But he didn't. He left her.

_**Remember me**_

_**XxXxX**_

_**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Sad as jello but who cares. I'm feeling depressed so here you go. Review or else. I mean it.**_

_**The Remember me was her message.**_


End file.
